


Слепой

by fandom_Mystic_and_Horror_2020



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama, Fantastic, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:20:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26182552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Mystic_and_Horror_2020/pseuds/fandom_Mystic_and_Horror_2020
Summary: Название: СлепойАвтор: fandom Mystic & Horror 2020Бета: fandom Mystic & Horror 2020Размер: миди, 11200 словПейринг/Персонажи: Тимка, Тишка, Серёга, Елена Степановна, Семён СемёнычКатегория: преслэш, бромансЖанр: драма, повседневность, фантастикаРейтинг: NC-21Краткое содержание: в начале 90-х в одном из домов маргинального района происходит загадочное убийство целой семьи и пропажа годовалого младенца. Его находят месяц спустя совершенно слепым. А ещё через пятнадцать лет, сбежав из интерната вместе с другом, выросший мальчик начинает выяснять, что же произошло с ним и его семьёйПримечание: автор использовал отрывок из «Записок старого следователя», найденных в ИнтернетеВремя действия — 1992 и 2007 годИспользованы цитаты из песни Виктора ЦояПредупреждение: жестокость по отношению к детям, пытки и смерть персонажей за кадром; ненормативная лексика в небольшом количествеДля голосования: #. fandom Mystic & Horror 2020 — "Слепой"
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Слепой

_«Зёрна упали в землю, зёрна просят дождя.  
Им нужен дождь.  
Разрежь мою грудь, посмотри мне внутрь,  
Ты увидишь, там всё горит огнем…»_

Для Тишки самым тяжёлым было, конечно же, врать маме. Но и оставить Тима наедине с тем огромным и чудовищным, что ему предстояло, он тоже не мог.

Пока что им везло, но в любой момент это шаткое везение могло обернуться катастрофой. Если бы вскрылась их подготовка к авантюрному побегу из интерната и всему последующему, что намеревался осуществить Тим (думать об этом было всё равно что соскальзывать в чёрную ледяную пропасть), маму немедля лишили бы оформленного семь лет назад опекунства над Тимом. А может, вообще бы уволили с работы.

Даже наверняка уволили бы. За недосмотр и халатность. Потому что она же была интернатской воспитательницей, несла ответственность и всё такое. Но ведь Тим с Тишкой всё сами решили.  
* * *

Все говорят, что я не вижу.

Они видят, а я нет.

Слепой. Слепошарый. Безглазый.

Это я.

Но что значит «видеть»? В словаре Ожегова — «воспринимать зрением. И тут же «сознавать, понимать». Как пример: «видеть свою ошибку». Тишка мне давно это прочёл.

Интересно. Но в любом случае подразумеваются глаза как орган зрения.

Они не понимают, что я вижу не глазами. Вот и пусть дальше не понимают.

Они — это все, кроме Тишки.

Его зовут прямо как кота, но он сын Елены Степановны, нашей воспитательницы, и дразнят его мало. Так только, скажут вслед «Кыса-кыса», и всё. Да и кому у нас дразнить и дразниться, тут же специнтернат, тут каждый — урод, а Тишка как раз не урод, он нормальный, и этому завидуют, как и тому, что у него есть мама, а у нас нет.

Вообще-то мамы у большинства из нас есть, конечно, но они от своих детей отказались, увидев, кого родили. Мне повезло — моя мама просто умерла. Вернее, её убили.

Маму и сестру Любу.

Я об этом всегда знал. Ну и слышал, как нянечки меня обсуждают или воспитки. Они же считают, — все, кроме Елены Степановны, — что мы ничего не понимаем, раз мы инвалиды, и потому при нас говорят всё, что хотят, не стесняясь. И это тоже хорошо. У меня было много времени, чтобы разработать план, и когда понадобилось действовать быстро, я был готов.

Ну, почти готов, потому что всего ведь не предусмотришь, всегда должна быть поправка на пиздец.

Тем более, что о человеческой жизни за воротами интерната я по большей части узнал из Тишкиных книг и чуть из телика. В чистой теории. Как инопланетянин. Хайнлайновский Майкл-Странник, вернувшийся на Землю. Вроде и любопытно всё, но всё чужое, и не нужно мне оно.

А что мне было нужно? Вот это я как раз знал хорошо. Понять наконец, кто я есть.  
* * *

— Не-е, та деревяшка совсем погорела, а шестнадцатый дом — наполовину. Свои же и подпалили, чтобы новую жилплощадь получить, хоть и в ебенях, да всё равно ведь новая. А кто докажет, никто. Ёпамать, Надьку с дочкой из пятой квартиры зарезали, так и то никого не нашли, а тут — нахрен это всё ментам не сдалось. Как раз подъезд с её хатой, с Надькиной, и уцелел, когда полдома прогорело.

А ты зачем выспрашиваешь? Купить, что ли, тут жильё собираешься? Ну да, у нас в деревяшках оно дешёвое, хоть и столица Сибири. Алкашня, может, и продаст, да только сами где жить будут? У тебя под окном, на лавочке? Не-е, я, например, не продам. Мне и новая квартира в ебенях не сдалась, если честно. Привык я тут. Это же как домик к деревне — красота, зелень, сирень под окном, все друг друга наизусть знают.

Бутылка у тебя? Ну ты глобально подготовился, ёпамать. Я «Талку» шибко уважаю, хорошая водка. Раз так, поручкаемся, меня Серёгой звать, а тебя? Серьёзно, Семён Семёныч? Как в «Брильянтовой руке», что ли? Хы.

Тогда пойдём сейчас на погреба за домом — я тебе баночку огурчиков подниму, Нинка моя по осени закатывала, всегда есть чем закусить. Пошли, там и побалакаем.

…Шестнадцатый-то дом? Ну да, в том подъезде всего-то две квартиры и остались жилые. А пятая, где Надьку с девчонкой убили, с тех пор так и стоит заколоченная. Мальцу, что ли, Надькиному, собес её оставляет.. Закон вроде такой вышел — жильё сиротам. Если малец сам ещё живой.

Надька шалавой была, передком зарабатывала. Да и то, двоих спиногрызов кормить надо, которых она не понять от кого нажила. Девчонке её, когда всё случилось, пять лет было, мальцу — год или чуть поболе. В Надькиной хате дверь сроду не запиралась, мужики шлялись день и ночь с бутылкой. Она ж не работала, в декрете сидела.

А потом как отрезало. В смысле Надька всех мужиков отвадила. Бабки болтали, будто повадился к ней ходить один постоянный, весь из себя чистенький, ухоженный, с «дипломатом» даже. Мало кто его видел, он всё по вечерам появлялся, будто Штирлиц какой, чтобы на глаза народу не попадаться, значит.

Ну а потом соседка Надькина, баба Зина из шестой, заметила, что у той опять дверь нараспашку, как встарь. У нас же в деревяшках всего по две квартиры на площадке, если ты заглядывал. И ларь дощатый у перил стоит. И погреба в каждом дворе вырыты Это с войны так повелось, с бараков, деревяшки-то ещё пленные фрицы ставили. Спасибо, буржуйками не топим, и уборные не во дворе

В общем, заглянула в пятую квартиру баба Зина, выскочила во двор как ошпаренная и ну на весь район блажить. Трясётся, глаза по пять копеек, ничего сказать толком не может. Другие бабки давай её валерьянкой отпаивать. Парни, кто посмелее, сами в пятую квартиру влезли и тут же в отделение побежали. Тогда же ни сотовых не было, нихера, какие сотовые, ёпамать, девяносто второй год. Неважно. Менты быстренько прикатили, когда услышали про двойное убийство. И детоубийство.

Короче, и Надька, и дочка её лежали мёртвые, уже не первый день, видно, потому что вонь там стояла не дай бог. Зарезали их, говорю же. Ножами они все были истыканы.

Понятые — наши же мужики — потом проболтались, что в морозилке, не поверишь, вот такенная пачка баксов обнаружилась, в полиэтиленовый кулёк завёрнутая. Ну и скажи, зачем Надьку с девчонкой было так пытать, изгаляться, раз бабло эти твари в конце концов и не забрали? Даже если Надька ни в чём не призналась им, почему они не обыскали хату как следует? Такой грех на душу взяли и ради чего?

Нет, никто не слышал, как они кричали. У них же рты скотчем были замотаны. Оранжевым скотчем, я такого раньше не видел. Когда их выносили, мне сильно подурнело, до чёрных мух, а некоторых бабок пришлось, как бабу Зину, корвалолом отпаивать. У мёртвых-то глаза прямо выкаченные были, от боли или от страха. А ниже — оранжевый скотч.

Ёпамать, мне по сю пору эта картина, бывает, мерещится.

А вообще Надька и дети её красивые были, как с картинки, залюбуешься, хоть Надька и бухала. Но я её смутно помню.

Малец Надькин? Так вот, с ним и вышла самая дичь. Ну, убили мать с дочкой, зарезали зверски, тогда по телику ещё и не такое показывали, что в новостях, что в сериалах. А вот что малец с концами пропал — со всеми погремушками и ползунками своими — это как?

Одна только его кроватка деревянная и осталась.

Продала его кому-то Надька? Допустим. Тогда стало бы понятно, откуда столько денег у неё взялось. Народ до этого тоже додумался, говорю же, весь район гудел, мозговал. И менты наверняка в эту же сторону копали. Но ты не торопись, я тебе пока не сказку, а только присказку рассказываю. Ты наливай давай, а то у меня, ёпамать, что-то по-за шкуре мороз идёт от этих разговоров.  
* * *

Однажды Елена Степановна меня спросила, снятся ли мне сны. Я понял подоплёку вопроса. Если я вообще ничего не вижу, если у меня нет глаз, нет чувственного опыта, что же предстаёт передо мной во снах? Или кто? Это же и правда интересно. Особенности мозговой деятельности.

Я ей тогда просто сказал, что никакие сны мне вообще не снятся, с чего бы? Но я соврал.

Я вижу сны, конечно же, потому что я вижу людей, зверей, птиц, деревья, траву, что угодно, лишь бы оно было живым и излучало… жизнь? Да, жизнь. Ну или биоволны, если как в фантастике. В фильме «Инопланетянин» у Спиллберга. Там мне Тишка пояснял то, что было непонятно. Телик-то я только слышать могу. А излучение живых — вижу.

Так всегда было, но я никому про это не говорил.

Кроме Тишки.

Я, наверное, не смог бы увидеть мёртвых людей, убитых маму и Любу — не знаю, такого опыта у меня ещё не было. Они для меня были бы всё равно что камни. Ведь я постоянно натыкаюсь на неживое — в непривычных для меня местах, где раньше не бывал, то есть на углы, мебель и так далее. Это больно, но помогает убедить всех, что я слеп, как крот. Хотя и крот ведь не слеп. У него такие… вибриссы на мордочке. Он ими всё и чувствует. В передачах Би-Би-Си рассказывали, опять же по телику.

Ну и, разумеется, меня запросто собьёт бесшумно приблизившийся автомобиль. Или гравилёт, или тачанка, или Блейн Моно… что угодно, если я не смогу услышать его приближения. Или увидеть его водителя и пассажиров.

Это, блядь, всё-таки делает меня беспомощным. Уязвимым. Калекой.

Но, хоть я не вижу неживое, но могу видеть иных.

Они не мёртвые, нет. Когда я был совсем маленьким, я не понимал, почему другие, зрячие, их не видят, но у меня и тогда хватало ума помалкивать. Хотя я не знал, почему я могу следить, как повариха Марья Петровна идёт по лестнице, неся ведро с остатками компота, пересекает двор и входит в столовую — и только там я перестаю её видеть, а кто-то чужой, промелькнув рядом, исчезает прямо в стене, и я тщетно ощупываю её руками.

Потом я понял, что они действительно чужие. Иные.

Ладно. Это неважно. Сейчас, по крайней мере.

Итак, я уже выстроил себе план, хотя осознавал его — и свою — уязвимость, но тут мне приснился сон.

Я не хочу о нём даже вспоминать, просто скажу, что понял — меня ищут те, кого я сам собирался искать. И я теперь должен был действовать очень быстро, чтобы их опередить.  
* * *

— На чём я, то бишь, остановился-то?… Да, на пацане Надькином, которого не нашли. Менты тогда взъюжались, реально носами землю рыли, особенно один следак старался, он такой в годах уже был, мне по малолетству вообще древним показался. Так вот, он всех нас расспрашивал, от бабок, до детворы сопливой, видать, у него свои дети были, ну и закусило всё это его. Да только ничего он не выяснил, голяк полный. Ну вроде как похаживал к Надьке какой-то мужик… ну и всё.

А хата её так опечатанная и стояла, тогда ещё просто опечатанная, не заколоченная. Баба Зина хотела сходить туда — полы помыть перед похоронами, но менты ей не позволили. И хоронили-то Надьку с дочкой всё равно прямо из морга.

После похорон прошло недели две — и тут уже не заполошные бабки, а три вполне себе молодые, здравые и не блажные тётки в отделение прибежали. Из местной общаги малярши, на стройке работали. Потребовали, чтобы с ними наряд откомандировали, потому что они видели, мол, как в котельную нашу зачем-то вошёл тот ферт, что с Надькой водился. Покурить они к котельной подгребли или поссать, неважно. Менты не сказать, что с энтузиазмом подорвались, но там как раз пожилой следак был, что больше всех на расследовании старался. Он-то их и заставил жопы поднять.

Подкатили они к котельной на своём «бобике», а уже стемнело, заходят вместе с тётками внутрь — там, само собой, никого, кроме сторожа дяди Пети, лыка не вязавшего. Пока тётки туда-сюда метались, час прошёл, не меньше. Посветили фонариками — и, ёпамать, на трубах детская распашонка висит.

В горошек.

Я почему это точно знаю — народ вокруг котельной собрался, а потом ещё неделю галдел, не просыхая, обсуждал, похлеще «Санта-Барбары».

Да и кому Мейсон с Джиной своей сдались, когда рядом такое творится?

А одна из этих малярш, Маринка, после всего примчалась в общагу, покидала в чемодан шмотки и свалила в неизвестном направлении. Вот так перепугалась.

А ты наливай, наливай. И огурчики бери.

Ну, в общем, суть да дело, ещё месяц так прошёл. Следак тот всё ходил и ходил, круги у котельной нарезал, но так ничего и не выходил.

И тут — бац! — баба Зина возвращается вечером домой… а дверь в Надькину квартиру приоткрыта, на петлях покачивается, пломба к херам сорвана, и изнутри какие-то странные звуки несутся.

Знаешь, она туда не пошла. Даже заглядывать не стала, хотя бабки — они же любопытные, страсть. И подружек своих не позвала. Задрала юбку до самых панталон и помчалась в отделение. Знакомой дорожкой. Менты — всё, уже учёные, и среди них опять тот следак оказался — ноги в руки, пушки наперевес, и за нею.

Нет, никаких распашонок там не обнаружилось. И трупов тоже. Просто на дне своей кроватки сидел и балаболил что-то себе под нос, гулил, как все младенцы, Надькин пацан. Вполне себе здоровенький, весёлый даже, можно сказать, в чистое наряжённый и в дорогом памперсе.

Вот только глаз у него не было. Совсем. Глазницы пустые, уже поджившие, ювелирно подштопаны.

Баба Зина, как это увидела, заорала не своим голосом и бряк без памяти. Так что менты поначалу не знали, то ли им пацана хватать и в больницу, то ли старуху откачивать, то ли зевак разгонять, которых уже полна прихожка набежала: заметили же, что «бобик» к Надькиному подъезду опять приехал. Ну, менты недолго тупили, бабу Зину подружкам её сдали, «скорую» вызвали, всех вытолкали, квартиру давай по новой обшаривать.

Что выяснили? Да снова нихрена, ёпамать. Пацан-то ничего им рассказать не мог. Малой совсем, считай, грудной. А больше там никаких новых улик не оказалось с тех пор, как они в последний раз эту хату обыскивали. Ни свежих следов, ни свежих отпечатков. Понятые-то слышали, про что менты между собой толкуют, не глухие.

Ну и всё. Как «всё»? Да вот так и всё. Дверь в эту проклятущую квартиру мы потом досками крест-накрест заколотили, так и стоит она пустая. А Надькиного мальца после больницы в какое-то заведение для инвалидов определили. Живой ли он, никто не знает. Баба Зина — та померла давно. И мент, что расследовал тут больше всех, наверняка тоже помер. Пятнадцать лет ведь прошло, вся страна переменилась. Две чеченские, царь-батюшка Владимир, дефолт, то да сё.

Пожар вот недавно в шестнадцатом доме случился, только говорю же, Надькин подъезд целёхонек остался, вот и все новости к этому часу.

А ты, друг, если хату присматриваешь задёшево, в шестую квартиру и постучись. Там племяшка бабы Зины, Наталья, теперь хозяйка, но сама не живёт, квартирантов-таджиков пускает. Телефон её у них возьми да позвони. Честно говорю, она рада будет от этой хаты избавиться. Пятая-то напротив, а от пятой любого у нас жуть берёт.

Пошли уже отсюда, с погребов, а то моя Нинка мне глотку в прыжке вырвет. Страсть не любит, когда я бухой прихожу, да и правильно. Нехер бухать, это я под рассказ свой развязался, а так стараюсь, чтобы ни-ни.  
* * *

Через день будет поздно, через час будет поздно,  
Через миг будет уже не встать.  
Если к дверям не подходят ключи, вышиби двери плечом.  
Мама, мы все тяжело больны.  
Мама, я знаю, мы все сошли с ума...»

Насчёт хайнлайновского Майка Смита я загнул, конечно. Ничего бы я не смог спланировать, если бы был таким, потому что он же как ребёнок — не от мира сего. А я — всё-таки не совсем.

Мне повезло, что до самой нынешней зимы рядом с нашей спецурой был корпус, где жили одинокие военные инвалиды. Не Отечественной войны, конечно, те тоже там бывали раньше, но поумирали давно. «Афганцы» и «чеченцы». С тех войн. У них-то я и торчал. Слушал их и помогал чем мог, пока санитарки не выгоняли. А Тишка не любил к ним ходить, он меня только провожал туда и забирал… пока этот корпус не расформировали, а туда не заселили таких же, как мы, инвалидов-детей.

Потому что нас, наверное, гораздо больше стало, а тех — всё меньше. Тогда их с кем-то объединили и увезли.

Провожать их было больно. очень.

Но я не про них. Я про то, что Тишка был куда большим оранжерейным растением, чем я, хоть и не слепым.

Но он сразу сказал, что со мной поедет, едва я о том заикнулся. Спросить-то надо было, предоставить ему свободу выбора. Хотя свобода есть осознанная необходимость.

Разные умности я могу цитировать только благодаря Тишке, он мне все книги из семейной библиотеки, наверное, за те восемь лет, что Елена Степановна в нашем интернате работает, вслух прочитал. От Льва Толстого до «Настольной книги атеиста».

Когда я сказал, что мне пора валить, он только и ответил:

— Я с тобой.

А потом:

— Тебе же эта квартира и так достанется, после совершеннолетия. Тогда бы и поехал. Если она ещё цела. Ты хотя бы адрес знаешь?

Голос у него совсем бесцветный стал, это показывало, как сильно он волнуется. Ещё бы.

— Конечно, знаю: Никольская, шестнадцать, квартира пять. И я там должен раньше тех тварей оказаться, а они меня уже ищут, я чую, — объяснил я ему для себя очевидное.

— Кто «они», Тим? — выдавил он почти неслышно.

Тим — это я. Не Тимофей, а Тимур. Тимка и Тишка. Как в мультике каком-то про дружбу котёнка и утёнка.

И тогда я решил рассказать ему всё начистоту. Впервые за все эти годы.

— Те, кто мою маму и сестру убил, Тиш. Те, кто со мной… всё сделал.

— А это кто был? — выдохнул он, хватая меня за руку похолодевшими тонкими пальцами.

— Вот я и хочу узнать наконец, — ответил я таким же полушёпотом, хотя мы одни были, сидели на подоконнике — в закутке у интернатской библиотеки. По пятницам там было закрыто, методический день.

— А ты сам ничего не помнишь? — продолжал допытываться он.

Тишка меня тоже ни о чём никогда раньше особо не расспрашивал. О моём прошлом то есть. О моей семье. Деликатный. Но он что-то знал, конечно, как и Елена Степановна, имевшая доступ к личным делам воспитанников.

— Откуда, я же тогда совсем грудничок был, — признался я, почти не покривив душой. — Детдом помню кусками, интернат, как сюда меня перевели — помню хорошо. Просто… ну… нянечки болтали, я слышал, как всё тогда случилось. А за последнюю неделю я этих мудаков слишком остро чуять стал. Как охотничья собака. Белый Бим Чёрное Ухо, блядь. Раньше такого не было. Не знаю, почему.

Тишка серьёзно кивнул, чуть поморщившись, он терпеть не мог, когда я матерился. Тезаурус свой в этом направлении я в «чеченском» корпусе расширил, само собой. Я при Тишке старался не… но тут эмоция такая подкатила, что хотелось не только материться.

Хотелось убивать.

Я знал, что смогу.

«Я убиваю сердцем», — это тоже он мне читал.

Но про сон я Тишке так ничего и не рассказал. Зачем его пугать?

— Искать же будут, — продолжал тот с глубоким вздохом. — Мама. Дирек. Да все.

Он был совершенно прав, но Вселенная нам ворожила, и случилось чудо.

Елена Степановна повезла группу наших девчонок на курорт в Белую речку — стандартные три недели плюс дорога. Тишку на это время она к его бабушке, своей маме, в пригородный посёлок должна была отправить, а вместе с ним и меня, как его лепшего кореша кота Базилио. Короче, она уехала на курорт, а мы — в столицу Сибири, тогда как тишкина бабушка считала, что мы с Еленой Степановной, а та вкупе с администрацией интерната — что мы у бабушки. Нормальный ход. Созванивалась-то она по мобиле всё равно только с Тишкой, привыкла, что ребёнок рассудителен и здрав.

Был — до встречи со мной. Я его испортил.

Но я уже не мог останавливаться. Я и так слишком долго ждал.

Пятнадцать лет.

Мы почти собрались. Деньги у нас были, я спецом копил, а Тишка мамину заначку раскурочил. Он ради меня на всё был готов. И я не вякал. Я знал — сейчас или никогда.

А перед самым отъездом Тишка нашёл в Интернете дневник. Он мне ничего заранее не говорил, но я понял, что искал он специально. По ключевым словам. В том числе и по адресу, который я ему назвал. Никольская, шестнадцать, квартира пять.

Искал и нашёл.

История в своё время была громкая, да и произошла не в глухой деревне, а в столице Сибири, кто-то о ней должен был в Сети написать, это логично.

Написал следователь, что вёл это дело, но в Интернет всё запостил, конечно, не он, а его внук.

Тишка прочёл мне этот пост вслух. Без утайки, ничего не пропуская, хоть и ёжился иногда, когда читал, я же чувствовал.

Назывался пост «Дневник старого следователя».  
* * *

«Чёрную общую тетрадь, куда мой дед заносил все случаи нераскрытых преступлений, я после его смерти обнаружил у него в кабинете, в ящике письменного стола. Был он человеком педантичным и потому, хоть и кратко, но записывал всё, включая выводы криминалистов и свои собственные версии случившегося.

Одним из таких дел было двойное убийство — молодой женщины и её пятилетней дочери, — на Никольской, дом шестнадцать, квартира пять. Райончик тот ещё, маргинальный, так называемые «деревяшки», бывшие бараки. Контингент соответствующий, люмпены.

Дверь в квартиру была приоткрыта, это и позволило любопытной соседке-старушке заглянуть туда и обнаружить трупы. Выглядело всё, как банальная бытовуха по пьяной лавочке, с излишней жестокостью совершённое убийство. Порядка тридцати колото-резаных ран на каждом теле.

Мать лежала на кухне, где имелись следы борьбы в виде перевёрнутых табуретов, сорванной ручки холодильника и битой посуды. На столе красовалась бутылка дорогой водки и различные, чуть протухшие деликатесы, выглядевшие весьма необычно на продранной клеёнке. Девочка же лежала в своей кровати в позе эмбриона, никаких следов борьбы не наблюдалось.

Но рты у обеих были замотаны скотчем. Оранжевым скотчем.

А годовалый сын хозяйки словно испарился вместе с какими бы то ни было детскими вещами. Ни пелёнок, ни погремушек, ни коляски, ни свидетельства о рождении, ничего (что, впрочем, было объяснимо, учитывая социальный статус семьи).

Опросы жильцов подъезда и любителей крепких напитков во дворе прояснили сразу три обстоятельства. Во-первых, убитая была женщиной популярной, если вы понимаете, о чём я, и дверь её квартиры никогда не запиралась. Во-вторых, по показаниям сразу нескольких человек, в последнее время к ней зачастил некий мужчина, явно не местный, неопределённого возраста, абсолютно лысый, каждый раз в одном и том же коричневом костюме-тройке, лакированных ботинках, галстуке-бабочке. Одетый с иголочки, словом. В руках — модный «дипломат». Многие видели, как он заходил в подъезд, но как выходил — не видел никто. И в-третьих, как только в пятую квартиру стал приходить этот мужчина, убитая сразу перестала принимать «гостей»

Результаты вскрытия и судебно-медицинской экспертизы оказались чрезвычайно интересными. Ножевые удары наносились уже по мёртвым телам. Следовательно, посиделки на кухне и следы отчаянной борьбы, скорее всего, были инсценированы.

И смерть наступила от остановки сердца, произошедшей либо от воздействия каких-то лекарственных препаратов, либо от несовместимого с жизнью болевого шока.

Вскрытие также показало, что все кости жертв, за исключением костей черепа, были разрушены под воздействием неизвестного вещества.

Ещё когда грузили их в «скорую», создалось впечатление, будто на носилках лежали тряпичные куклы.

Но кости совершенно точно не были раздроблены ударами — трупы в таком случае стали бы похожи на рваные окровавленные мешки. А этого не было.

И наконец, о похищенном младенце. Спустя пару недель выехавшая по вызову всё той же старушки-соседки опергруппа обнаружила в пятой квартире ребёнка примерно одного года от роду. И у него не было глаз. Но никакой крови и свежих повреждений. Глаза ему, скорее всего, удалили хирургическим путём, потому что на их месте была обычная розовая кожица с тонкими следами шрамов, будто бы там проводили пластику. Никаких патологий, помимо этого, не обнаружилось.

Сперва ребёнка отправили в детскую больницу, а затем в дом малютки. Что там дальше с ним случилось, неизвестно.

Дед считал, что ребенка фактически купили у пьющей маргиналки, а покупателем был тот самый благообразный господин в костюме-тройке. И то ли что-то пошло не так, то ли передумав, мужик этот убил и женщину, и её дочь, как свидетеля.

Теперь о самом способе убийства. Допустим, ножевые раны могли быть нанесены, чтобы замаскировать следы инъекций неизвестного вещества, размягчающего человеческие кости. Но о препаратах, которые действуют подобным образом и при этом не обнаруживаются экспертизой, медицина не знает.

Со слепым младенцем всё тоже более чем странно. Шрамы от операции выглядели давно зажившими. Остаётся одно — другой ребёнок, но зачем? Плюс, здесь вот какая штука — те, кто видел ребенка до пропажи, утверждали, что у него было родимое пятно на голове, на правой стороне лба. У младенца без глаз пятно было на том же месте».  
* * *

«Сталь между пальцев, сжатый кулак.  
Удар выше кисти, терзающий плоть,  
Но вместо крови в жилах застыл яд, медленный яд.

Тишка закончил читать хриплым полушёпотом, словно у него не хватало сил, хотя он мне «Войну и мир» читал без устали. Сидели мы у него в комнате, за компом, купленным Еленой Степановной с прицелом на будущее — она понимала, что сын обязательно посвятит свою жизнь, как он это называл, «железу».

Для меня «железо» было бесполезным. Мёртвым. Но для Тишки — живым.

Я неловко кашлянул и потёр лоб с правой стороны, где красовалось родимое пятно, которого я никогда не видел:

— Ты давай не стремайся, Тиш. Я знаю, что в бараке родился, и что с того? Евтушенко вон тоже в бараке родился. Писал: «И стихи мои в стиле баракко». Я не стремаюсь.

Глупость сказанул, конечно, но мне надо было, чтобы он перестал так переживать из-за прочитанного.

— Ты сам… что про это всё думаешь? — тревожно осведомился он. — Считаешь, что следователь правильно написал? Может быть, твоя мама…

Он запнулся и отчаянно на меня уставился.

— Продала меня? — выговорил я твёрдо. — Да, наверное, только потом не захотела отдавать. Передумала. И за это он её убил. Их обеих. И всё равно меня забрал, чтобы сделать… вот это.

Я не стал снимать очки. И только прибавил:

— Мне нужно туда вернуться.

Вот это я точно знал.

Чуял.  
* * *

Тишка прекрасно помнил, как он впервые пришёл на новую мамину работу, в специнтернат, и сразу наткнулся на Тима. Хотя это во-он когда было, ещё до школы. А сейчас Тишка закончил восьмой класс и перешёл в девятый, в конце которого ждали эти экспериментальные экзамены в режиме тестирования. Их все боялись, а Тишка — нет. Потому что у него, как говорила библиотекарша интерната, старушка Анна Прокофьевна, эрудиция была академическая, что вовсе не являлось его заслугой — он ведь столько книг Тиму вслух перечитал!

Его заслугой являлся сам Тим, Тимур Ярошенко, слепой пацан, его единственный друг, которого он впервые увидел в пропахшем кислой капустой и свежей масляной краской коридоре интерната восемь лет назад.

Тот стоял, вжавшись лопатками в угол у окна, запрокинув коротко остриженную белобрысую голову, будто бы в это окно смотрел. На лбу чернело родимое пятно — Тишка сперва подумал, что синяк, а ниже почти половину остроскулого лица занимали непроницаемо тёмные очки, прикрывавшие, как потом выяснилось, пустые глазницы.

Тишка робко, боком, подошёл к нему и остановился, не решаясь заговорить. Но потом всё-таки сказал:

— Тут же стенка покрашена, ты запачкаешься.

Мальчишка чуть пошевелился, обращая к Тишке стёкла своих очков, и спокойно возразил:

— Давно высохло всё. Просто воняет. Ты что, тоже новенький?

— Да, — подумав, подтвердил Тишка.

— Но ты же не слепой. И не инвалид, — отрывисто продолжал мальчишка — со странной уверенностью, будто знал наверняка. Будто видел.

Тишка мотнул головой:

— Нет. Мою маму сюда перевели работать, а мне разрешили приходить с ней. Её зовут Елена Степановна Матвеева. Она воспитательница.

— Значит, ты не урод, как мы, — заключил мальчишка, оттолкнувшись острым локтем от стены, и шагнул из угла. — Она ничего? Не заядлая?

Тишка сначала не понял, о чём он, но кивнул в подтверждение, а потом спохватился, вспомнив, что собеседник не видит этого кивка:

— Она хорошая.

Его мама стала мамой им обоим, и администрация интерната смотрела на Тимкины частые отлучки в дом Матвеевых сквозь пальцы, а потом Елена Степановна оформила официальную опеку, чтобы у их семьи не было лишних проблем и проволочек.

А теперь Тим собирался вернуться к своей прежней семье. К бывшей. К убитой.

Они отправились в столицу Сибири на междугородном автобусе — в кассе автовокзала не требовали документов, как в железнодорожной. В автобусе Тишка засунул в багажник спортивную сумку с их барахлом и проводил терпеливо дожидавшегося Тима до нужного места вдоль прохода. Тётки и старушки сочувственно вздыхали и качали головами, глядя на них. Одна даже предложила Тишке два краснобоких яблока. Тот отказываться не стал, взял и вежливо поблагодарил, стоически перетерпев закономерные (на основании дареных яблок) расспросы: куда братики едут и зачем. Тишка с готовностью ответствовал, что брат Ваня едет в фёдоровскую «Микрохирургию глаза», на операцию, а он — сопровождающий, потому что маму отправили в очень ответственную командировку, а тут Ванина очередь подошла на бесплатную операцию, не переносить же. Старушка снова понимающе поохала, покивала, выдала «братикам» ещё пару яблок и отстала. Автобус зафырчал, тронулся и вырулил с автовокзала.

— Хорошая легенда, будет работать, — очень тихо, одними губами констатировал Тим, усевшийся у окна и в беседе со старушкой участия не принимавший. Он в незнакомой обстановке привычно прикидывался ветошью, мимикрировал.

Это было нормально. Люди привыкли считать любых инвалидов ещё и умственно неполноценными.

— Мгум-м, — промычал Тишка, вгрызаясь в яблоко. Перед отъездом не поел — с нервяка не лезло.

— Дай слепому калеке яблочко откусить. Брательнику Ванюшке, — продолжал резвиться Тим, и у Тишки немного отлегло от сердца. В последние дни друг был настолько смурным, что становилось страшно.

Да и самТишка напряжённо размышлял обо всём, что им открылось, сопоставлял факты из скупого рассказа Тима и из гораздо более пространного повествования старого следователя. Он не смел больше ни о чём расспрашивать Тима, потому что понимал: во-первых, тот и вправду ничего толком не помнил о своей погибшей семье, а во-вторых, снова погрузится в мрачное молчание. Да и как бы у Тишки язык повернулся спросить, что именно могло так размягчить кости трупов. Ведь это были не гипотетические трупы из передачи «Криминальная Россия», а его единственные близкие люди — мама и сестра.

Надежда и Любовь.

Тем временем Тим воткнул в уши наушники плейера и принялся с аппетитом хрустеть яблоком. Похоже было, что, начав осуществлять свой план, он даже как-то успокоился. В отличие от Тишки.  
* * *

«Разрушенный мир, разбитые лбы, разломанный надвое хлеб.  
И вот кто-то плачет, а кто-то молчит,  
А кто-то так рад, кто-то так рад...  
Мама, мы все тяжело больны.  
Мама, я знаю, мы все сошли с ума...»

У меня нет слёзных желез, а следовательно, нет и слёз, и это здорово. Ибо нехуй. Мне такого и не нужно. Эмоция должна внутри накапливаться, чтобы выйти наружу не солёной водичкой, а взрывом.

Когда мы вывалились из автобуса на вокзале столицы Сибири, нас тут же оглушило и завертело в толчее. Дотелепались до метро. Я тащил сумку, а Тишка меня.

Он купил в ларьке карту города со схемой метрополитена, и тут на нас наехали какие-то придурки, решившие, что мы собрались побираться в вагоне. А это была их вотчина.

— Отвалите, мы в фёдоровскую клинику едем, на операцию, — выкрикнул наконец психанувший Тишка, а чтобы он психанул, надо было постараться.

Я, конечно, от метро охуел, чего скрывать. Тишка — тот с Еленой Степановной в Москву ездил, ему, наверное, был привычен странный запах нагретого железа, тёплый ветер, бесконечное рекламное курлыканье над головой, лязг эскалаторов, грохот поездов. И люди, люди, которых было столько, что я не успевал их отслеживать, все они слились для меня в единую густую шевелящуюся массу.

А двое вынырнувших словно ниоткуда накачанных пацанов уж точно выделялись из этой массы.

Они заматюкались на Тишку, но это было как раз нестрашно. Я знал, что надо делать. И что говорить.

— Чуваки, — сказал я тихонько, чтобы они напрягли слух и вкурили инфу, — вы не залупайтесь, вы скажите лучше, на какой нам автобус сесть и где, чтобы до Западного доехать. Ну, до клиники то есть. Нам и правда туда.

И поднял на лоб очки.

Я привык к тому, что, делая это, произвожу сильное впечатление. Иногда даже очень сильное.

Вот и они заткнулись и попятились.

— Как-кая тебе операция? — запнувшись, неуверенно промямлил тот из них, что был повыше. — У тебя же там… ничего вообще нету. Шрамы только.

— Наука умеет много гитик, — изречение это я слямзил у Хармса, и оно неизменно ставило всех в тупик. — То есть техника дошла. На лыжах, Так какой автобус нужен-то?

— От площади Маркса, — пробормотал высокий, отступая в толпу и таща за собой мелкого, совсем как Тишка — меня. — двадцатка и тридцать седьмой.

— Спасибо! — крикнул Тишка им вслед с искренней благодарностью, а я вернул очки на место, пока от нас не начали с визгом разбегаться дети, собачки и старушки.

«Где лучше всего спрятать лист? В лесу», — ещё одно умное изречение, так патер Браун у Честертона говорил. Так что слепым лучше всего находиться там, где полно других слепых.

Нам и тут повезло, это было даже подозрительно, с чего бы Вселенной так нам благоволить, но если учесть, что пятнадцать лет своей жизни из шестнадцати я провёл без глаз, Вселенная мне ещё и должна осталась. Так вот, именно на Никольской, в маргинально-люмпенском районе «деревяшек», который, как я верно полагал, таковым и остался, господин Фёдоров либо его наследники и выстроили свою офтальмологическую клинику. На крыше самого высокого здания этого комплекса крутился, как мне пояснил Тишка, огроменный глаз.

— Око Саурона, — завороженно сообщил он. — Интересно, он ночью светится?

— Он живой и светится, — пробубнил я, на сей раз цитируя Драгунского.

В саму глазную клинику мы, конечно, не пошли, пацаны на вокзале всё верно сказали, делать мне там было нечего. Но в домах вокруг клиники кто-нибудь наверняка зарабатывал, сдавая комнаты приезжавшим на лечение и их сопровождающим. И такую комнату сто проц было дешевле снять, чем номер в прилегавшей к клинике гостинице. Так и оказалось. Тишка оторвал бумажку с накарябанным на ней телефоном от приклеенного на автобусной остановке объявления. Через полчаса мы уже занесли сумку в провонявшую перегаром маленькую комнату деревянного дома, которая, наверное, была точь-в-точь как та, где я провёл первый год своей жизни.

Если бы только я мог помнить ту и видеть эту.  
* * *

Тишка сразу запал на этот город, в котором он никогда раньше не был. Этот город походил на Тима. Да, вот именно, на Тима. Замкнутого, всезнающего, скупого на слова, недоверчивого, но иногда расцветающего такой доброй улыбкой, что хотелось прыгать от счастья.

Им пока везло здесь с людьми. С бабульками в автобусе. С гопниками у метро. С дедком по имени Геша (Евгений, наверное), сдавшим им комнату на трое суток в бывшей общаге с одним сортиром на весь коридор и душевой — как в больнице. Без разницы, главное, что задёшево сдал.

Они купили каких-то булок в ларьке с зелёной крышей напротив остановки (он назывался «Подорожник»), уселись на две продавленные койки и сосредоточенно принялись есть, запивая «колой». Булки, кстати, тоже были грошовые.

— Тим, — наконец важно изрёк Тишка, отправляя в рот последний кусок, — тебе не кажется, что, раз я в деле, пора перестать использовать меня вслепую?

Хорошее слово. Он поперхнулся и едва не подавился, а Тим со смехом похлопал его промеж лопаток.

— Спрашивай, — сказал он спокойно.

— Мы пойдём туда, в эту твою пятую квартиру? — выпалил Тишка, тревожно уставившись ему в лицо. — Завтра, да? Что ты хочешь там найти?

— Я хочу там просто постоять и посмотреть, — с лёгкой усмешкой отозвался Тим. И снял свои очки, а у Тишки привычно защемило сердце при виде его зашитых глазниц. — А дальше… что получится. Нелепо звучит, да?. Но я просто знаю, что должен снова попасть в это место. И ещё, Тиш… — он запнулся, и Тишка испуганно переспросил:

— Что?

— Ты же понимаешь: мы средь бела дня не сможем этого сделать. Нас тут же в ментовку загребут и обратно в интернат отправят. Эта квартира ведь всё ещё пустая и опечатанная стоит.

— А… как же тогда? — растерялся Тишка.

— Ну,— Тим слегка замялся, Тишке показалось, что он смутился. — Туда надо, конечно, сначала сходить в разведку. Но лезть придётся ночью. Через окно. Это же первый этаж, и решёток наверняка нет. Не думаю, что там были решётки, — он снова запнулся, но всё равно хмуро добавил: — Учитывая социальный статус моей семьи, как написал внучек того следака.

У Тишки упало сердце. Тим всё прочитанное, вернее, прослушанное, запоминал практически дословно, вот и тот поганый пост он не мог не запомнить.

— Ладно, — помолчав, со вздохом бросил Тим. — Дела давно минувших дней, преданья старины глубокой. Не парься. Хотя бы по этому поводу.

— А по какому надо? — глупо брякнул Тишка.

— А по такому, что лезть-то в мою хату ночью придётся тебе, — ухмылка Тима из жёсткой стала тёплой и виноватой.

Он прекрасно знал, что Тишка терпеть не может физические нагрузки, сроду никуда не лазил, ниоткуда не прыгал и в этом смысле мало отличался от интернатской братии. Только что руки-ноги-глаза-уши были у него на месте. А так любимым его занятием было сидеть сиднем с книжкой в руках и музыкой в ушах. Или в Интернете, когда появилась такая возможность.

Тишка только рот разинул, хотя мог бы и сам сообразить — не Тиму же проникать в хату через… что? Форточку? Форточку?!

«Застряну, — обречённо подумал он. — И нас тогда точно поймают и посадят».

На этой жизнеутверждающей мысли позвонила мама, как чувствовала, что сын, мягко говоря, пребывает в смятении. Тишка так и замер, и Тим тоже. На маму у Тишки была установлена весёлая «Хафанана», очень удобно.

— Вы как? — озабоченно осведомилась она вместо приветствия. — Бабушка что-то не звонит.

— У неё мобильник забарахлил, плохо заряжается. Наверно, аккумулятор менять надо, — мгновенно нашёлся Тишка. — Мы… мы нормально. В огороде были, вот только зашли. И бабушка в порядке.

— Что делали? — рассеянно спросила мама.

— Курячьим помётом поливали. Не напоминай, — снова нашёлся Тишка.

Мама рассмеялась, а Тим на своей койке одобрительно вскинул большой палец.

— Давай, расскажи, что у тебя, — торопливо попросил Тишка и внимательно послушал про то, как девчонки здорово отдыхают, и даже медицинские процедуры этому отдыху не помеха.

К процедурам в интернате давно привыкли. Это Тиму повезло — ему нечего было… процедурить.

В общем, Тишка усердно поддакивал и даже кивал, пусть мама и не могла его видеть, слава Богу. Хотя в новой версии скайпа, как утверждалось, разрабатывался видеозвонок, но не в телефоне же быть скайпу! Потом мама спохватилась, что выболтает весь свой лимит, передала привет бабушке и Тиму и распрощалась.

Тишка осел на койке, а Тим успокаивающе проговорил:

— Ладно, на сегодня отбомбились, завтра Елен-Степанна вряд ли позвонит, а потом… ну, может, мы уже домой поедем.

Говоря так, он сам явно в сказанное не верил.  
* * *

Я сидел и ждал возвращения Тишки из «разведки». Прислушивался к окружающему и к самому себе и ждал.

Я всё ещё чуял «тех» так ярко, словно и вправду был охотничьим псом, Белым Бимом. И, возможно, эти твари тоже ощущали себя охотничьими псами. Даже скорее всего. Но я-то им не добыча!

Чуяли они меня? Ждали? Я был почти уверен, что нет. Чтобы окончательно себя обезопасить, я словно заворачивался в плотный кокон, отсекая всё, тянущееся ко мне снаружи, будто липкие щупальца. Нету меня, суки, я в домике.

Но я знал, что именно в моём бывшем (хотя почему бывшем? Формально-то он принадлежал мне) доме, в пятой квартире всё должно было решиться. Вся моя дальнейшая судьба.

Тишка трижды стукнул костяшками пальцев в филёнку двери, чтобы я понял, что это он (хотя я увидел его ещё когда он по лестнице поднимался), и вошёл.

— Чего в темноте сидишь? — машинально поинтересовался он и осекся, деликатный.

— Электричество экономлю, — буркнул я. — Давай, реки, чего разведал.

Тишка бухнулся на свою койку, зашуршав пакетом, который выгружал из рюкзака. Рассеянно пробормотал:

— Пирожки и «кола». Вот, — и сунул пакет мне в руки, а потом набрал в грудь побольше воздуху, будто нырять собрался, и выпалил: — Тимыч, этот дом наполовину сгорел. Ещё в мае. Но не та половина, где твоя пятая квартира. Та цела. То есть…

— Я понял, — перебил я. — Это упрощает дело, народу меньше.

Тишка дважды кивнул:

— В том подъезде всего одна хата жилая осталась. На втором этаже, прямо над твоей. Та, что напротив, шестая, тоже нежилая. Там тётка какая-то квартирантов пускала, таджиков, а потом кто-то у неё эту хату купил, но пока не въехал туда. И наверху тоже таджики или узбеки квартируют. В седьмой, получается.

— Откуда дровишки? — полюбопытствовал я, вытаскивая из пакета пирожок. Понюхал — оказался с курагой.

— Спросил у бабулек на лавочке, когда это тут всё так сгорело, — пояснил Тишка, тоже доставая пирожок (этот был с печёнкой) и открывая бутылку с «колой», судя по шипению. — Наврал, что я раньше сюда на каникулы к своей тёте приезжал, когда маленький был, в библиотеку ходил через дорогу, книжки брал. Библиотека там и правда есть, я видел. Ну и они всё рассказали, чего я даже не спрашивал.

— Ещё что подметил?

Тишка задумался:

— Под тем окном, которое твоё… ну, под одним из них… здоровенный куст сирени вырос. По нему, наверное, даже взобраться можно. Та хата, что на втором этаже, над твоей, с окном пластиковым. Выглядит дико. Полдома — руина горелая… и белый пластик.

Он вздохнул.

— Прям как я, — брякнул я. — Отличный образ, риалли. Тиш, не стремайся, говорю же.

За восемь лет он всё ещё к моему тупому юмору не привык.

— Когда пойдём-то туда? — осведомился он глухо и поёжился. — В полночь?

— Попозже, легко ответил я. — Лето, люди в одиннадцать только ложатся. Если сериалы по телику не зырят.

— Там чего-то совсем мало людей, Тимыч, — возразил Тишка негромко. —Заброшенные дома есть, со стёклами выбитыми. И витрины магазинов щитами закрыты. И даже машины не проезжают. Странно там как-то, Тим. Как будто постап какой-то.

— Ну, библиотека-то есть, — я не знал, как его ободрить. Он так тревожился, как будто тоже чуял что-то. Или кого-то. Главзло какое-то ебучее. — Ты это… сядь ко мне.

Он трепыхаться типа: «Что я, маленький, что ли?» не стал, подсел, койка заскрипела, пружины прогнулись чуть ли не до пола. Мы завалились друг на друга, я его обнял, притиснул к себе, ткнулся носом в макушку. Он притих, сопел только. Страшно ему было до усёру, я же чувствовал.

— Прорвёмся, — сказал я. — Тиш, всё будет как надо, прорвёмся. Честное слово.

Он ничего не ответил. Его дыхание стало ровным, и я понял, что он уснул.

А в два часа прозвонил будильник на мобиле. И мы встали и пошли к шестнадцатому дому.

К моему дому.  
* * *

«Ты должен быть сильным, ты должен уметь сказать:  
Руки прочь, прочь от меня!  
Ты должен быть сильным, иначе зачем тебе быть?»

Вот тут мне стоило поостеречься в незнакомом-то месте, чтобы носом землю не пропахать — там, где асфальт и углы домов, само собой. Где трава и кусты росли, я видел. Тишка меня за руку привычно держал.

Идти было не так уж и далеко, но дворами, с поворотами всякими, для меня это сложно.

— Вообще ни у кого окна не светятся, — тоскливо и растерянно пробормотал Тишка. — Или спят все, или не живёт тут никто. Вон ларёк ночной, но тоже заколочен.

— А фонари-то горят? — выдавил я через силу.

— Горят, но толку. Пусто тут.

Он прерывисто вздохнул. Пальцы у него снова стали холодные-холодные, будто он озяб. И у меня между лопаток пробежал озноб, хотя ночь стояла тёплая.

Я ничего не ответил, горло сжалось, хотя следовало Тишку подбодрить. Но самому мне снова вспомнился тот сон.

Во сне мне тоже было холодно. Наверное, потому, что я лежал на жестяном столе, который казался ледяным, хоть и был покрыт простынёй. Простыня прикрывала и меня, и я знал, что под нею я совершенно голый. И ещё — мои запястья и щиколотки были накрепко прикручены бинтами к каким-то скобам по краям стола.

И я всё видел. Понимаете? Видел настоящими глазами! Чуял вонь лекарств, ощущал ледяную твёрдость стола под собой, слышал какое-то приглушенное звяканье… но и видел тоже!

Прямо надо мною светила круглая лампа, из-под края простыни высовывались пальцы моих босых ног, стены вокруг были выкрашены тусклой белой краской… и я видел всё это.

Но я мог только беспомощно водить глазами из стороны в сторону, потому что голова у меня была плотно зажата в каких-то тисках, так плотно, что я не мог пошевелить ею, хотя тщетно пытался.

Из моего пересохшего горла, вероятно, вырвался какой-то сип. Я его не услышал, но чей-то усталый голос надо мною раздражённо произнёс:

— Ну-ну, перестань. Себе же хуже сделаешь. Сейчас я подготовлю наркоз, ты уснёшь, и всё. Потерпи.

Видеть говорившего я не мог, он стоял где-то позади стола.

От невыносимого ужаса все мышцы у меня расслабились, и я почувствовал, как между моих раскинутых ног и подо мною стало мокро и тепло.

Человек позади досадливо цокнул языком, и это было последним, что я услышал.

Когда я очнулся, вокруг стояла привычная темнота, лишь едва заметными силуэтами — нет, не койки, а пацаны под одеялами. Всё, как всегда, в общем.

Был ли этот сон воспоминанием? Я не знал. В нём я ощущал себя таким, каков я сейчас: со всем багажом теперешних знаний, с мыслями о Тишке, со звучавшим в голове «О-о, моя оборона», с печалью о том, что уехали «чеченцы», а я так и не научился, как они, всаживать нож в оконную раму по звуку. Я — это был я. И маму с Любой ни разу не вспомнил. Даже тень мысли не промелькнула.

Было ли это предвидение? Но они уже всё взяли у меня… и потом, я ведь реально видел!

Значит, всё-таки воспоминание.

Единственное, о чём я жалел — что не смог посмотреть в лицо мудака, надо мною стоявшего.  
* * *

Тишка подвёл Тима к самой сирени под окном, вернее, тот уже сам подошел. Среди кустов, травы и деревьев, разросшихся у дома, он ориентировался лучше зрячего. Тишка не понимал, как это происходит, но несказанно радовался такой его способности.

Тим быстро ощупал куст, как человека, и удовлетворённо констатировал:

— Крепкий. Выдержит тебя, меня и даже нас обоих. Но мы по очереди. Давай, лезь, я подсажу.

Тишка вскинул голову и в жидком свете уличного фонаря на углу заметил, что пластиковое окно на втором этаже плотно закрыто. Значит, никто не услышит, как они… проникают в пятую квартиру.

Он длинно выдохнул, нерешительно опёрся на плечо Тима, а тот без церемоний пихнул его под задницу… Тишка ухватился рукой за больно царапнувший сук, подтянулся и среди качавшихся ветвей и шлёпавших по лицу листьев действительно взобрался почти что к самому окну пятой квартиры! Да быстро так! Он даже возликовал.

— Я Тарзан! — гордо сообщил он Тиму, свешиваясь вниз и покрепче хватаясь за ветки. Сердце у него гулко бухало и иногда переворачивалось от страха и непонятного восторга. Ощущения эти были совершенно новыми и непривычными для него.

— А я — Чита, — ехидно сообщил Тим. В темноте белело его запрокинутое кверху лицо, и теперь-то Тишка знал, что тот реально его видит своим не-зрением.

Сердце его продолжало болезненно стучать, когда он оперся коленкой на карниз (тот, как ни странно, не развалился) и принялся шарить по грязной раме и стеклу в поисках форточки. Та, разумеется, была закрыта. И фонарик не достать, в зубах его держать, что ли?

— Заперто! — возвестил он уныло.

— А никто и не ждал, что будет открыто, — отозвался Тим даже с какой-то ленцой. — Ты её потряси, может, отойдёт. Тут же, наверно, труха сплошная, удивительно, как на голову всё не падает. Ну, а если чего… ну, придётся стекло разбить.

Перепуганный такой перспективой Тишка несколько раз потряс форточку — и вдруг она действительно подалась и со скрипом ушла в комнату! Обе створки! Видно, и в самом деле прогнившие шпингалеты не выдержали напора.

— Готово, кэп! — доложил Тишка ликующим полушёпотом.

— Давай, лезь внутрь, — не оставляя ему времени на восторги, поторопил Тим, и Тишка жалобно вздохнул. Ещё раз поглядел вниз. И полез в форточку, царапая живот и бока, пыхтя и извиваясь, пока не упёрся обеими покарябанными ладонями в пыльный подоконник.

«Сейчас навернусь», — подумал он обречённо. И ещё подумал: как нелепо, должно быть, выглядят его тонкие ноги в кедах, торчащие из форточки. Он задрыгал ими, пытаясь сгруппироваться, в носу засвербило от пыли, и он, конечно, тут же грохнулся с подоконника в комнату. И застыл на карачках, прислушиваясь к себе и к тому, что было вокруг него.

Потом пошевелил руками, ногами и кое-как поднялся. Вроде ничего не сломал. Только локоть и почему-то подбородок ссадил.

Комната оказалась пустой и затхлой. Вернее, какая-то мебель там всё-таки виднелась, но Тишка её не рассматривал. Он боязливо отвернулся и принялся дёргать шпингалеты на оконной раме. Его миссия была выполнена, теперь в дело должен был вступить спецназ, то есть Тим.

Тот, оказывается, к этому времени вскарабкался по кусту почти до самого окна, и Тишка так и обомлел, распахнув раму и увидев его бледное сосредоточенное лицо среди ветвей.

— Руку давай! — велел тот… и через минуту напряжённого сопения и чертыханий уже стоял рядом с Тишкой, переводя дух.

Только тут Тишка решился наконец включить фонарик и принялся с любопытством шарить лучом вокруг себя.

Комната действительно была почти пустой. Только широкий, разложенный, наверное, сломанный диван, при виде которого у Тишки опять защекотало в носу: на диване и вокруг пыль слежалась махнатыми клочьями. И стул, древний, с гнутой спинкой, кажется, такие назывались почему-то венскими.

Больше тут ничего не было. Даже платяного шкафа для одежды.

Тим же повертел, повертел головой — и шагнул в сторону. Безошибочно. К темневшему прямоугольнику дверного проёма, ведущего, как сообразил Тишка, в соседнюю маленькую комнату. Тишка вслед за Тимом нерешительно туда сунулся, и увидел громоздкий комод и две кровати. Одна — узкая койка с железной сеткой без матраса, постели и подушки, вторая — деревянная, для младенца.

Тишка разом вспомнил записки старого следователя и похолодел. На койке нашли Тимкину сестру Любу, которая лежала, свернувшись калачиком, истыканная ножом. А в деревянной кроватке через месяц нашли самого Тима. Уже без глаз.

Тишка робко на него покосился. Тим безо всякого выражения на окаменевшем лице быстро пошёл вдоль стены, выставив перед собой правую руку, согнутую в локте. Будто ждал чьего-то нападения. Коснулся перекладины деревянной кроватки, провёл по ней пальцами туда-сюда, кивнул, словно припомнив. Отошёл к подоконнику, на котором одиноко торчал засохший алоэ в горшке, провёл пальцами и по нему, снова кивнул. Подошёл к кровати сестры, потрогал гнутую спинку.

— Кровь есть? — спросил он глухо.

— Откуда, — пробормотал Тишка. — Тут же просто сетка железная. Постель на экспертизу, наверное, забрали.

Тим кивнул в знак понимания:

— Пошли на кухню, глянем, что там.

Голос его был абсолютно ровным, безо всякого выражения.

Он так же быстро и уверенно пошёл вперёд, обгоняя Тишку, не боясь на что-то наткнуться. Но здесь и не на что было особо натыкаться, даже в кухне, которая оказалась неожиданно просторной. В углу туилился покрытый продранной клеёнкой стол, из-под него торчали табуретки. Дверцы старого холодильника «Бирюса» и единственного навесного шкафчика над столом были настежь распахнуты.

Тишка проскользил лучом фонарика по полкам. Холодильник был пуст (он вспомнил о протухших деликатесах и пачке баксов в морозилке, упомянутых следаком), а в шкафчике виднелись какие-то останки круп в пакетах. Пакеты порвались, крупы высыпались, видимо, тут побывали мыши. Поколения мышей.

Тим же застыл посреди кухни, опустив голову и будто к чему-то напряжённо прислушиваясь, и Тишка боялся даже скрипом половицы нарушить его сосредоточенность.

— Это было здесь. Она умерла здесь. Мама, — отрывисто, будто ему не хватало дыхания, проговорил он наконец, указывая на пол перед собой. Тишка машинально перевёл туда луч фонарика, но следов крови на истёртых половицах не заметил.

— Ты… понял, как они умерли? — решился выдавить он, нервно переминаясь с ноги на ногу, и Тим медленно кивнул:

— Следователь тот правильно написал. Вернее, эксперт сказал правильно. Они умерли, потому что им ввели какое-то вещество, разрушающее кости. Они умерли от боли. В процессе. А потом их кололи ножами. Уже мёртвых. Чтобы скрыть следы инъекций.

— Но зачем? — судорожно сглотнув, прохрипел Тишка, и Тим всё так же спокойно ответил:

— А мне зачем такое с глазами сделали? Это… просто эксперимент

— Но кто?! Кто?! — горло у Тишки снова сжалось, он больше не мог вымолвить ни слова, фонарик плясал в его вспотевшей ладони, и луч выхватывал из тьмы то угол табуретки, высовывающийся из-под стола, то лохмотья клеёнки, то дверцу морозилки, распахнутую, будто пасть.

— Погаси! — яростным шёпотом скомандовал вдруг Тим, и Тишка машинально выключил фонарик.

И только тогда услышал, как кто-то уверенно и методично, даже не стараясьне шуметь, скрежещет чем-то у входной двери.

— Доски отдирает. Которыми заколочено. А мы не решились. А ему плхуй, — промолвил Тим чуть ли не весело, оглянувшись на полуприсевшего от ужаса Тишку. — Знаешь, что? Лезь под стол. Просто залезь под стол, а я этого встречу. Он за мной пришёл, не за тобой. Он меня чует, сука, как и я его. Он не знает про тебя. И если узнает, то сможет… что угодно сможет, лишь бы достать меня.

Его лицо было уже не просто бледным, а белым, как мел, несмотря на спокойный голос.

— Но как же? — забормотал Тишка, в отчаянии понимая, что тот прав. Кругом прав! — Может, мы лучше… уйдём? Так же, через окно!

Тим его будто не услышал, и это было закономерно.

— Просто смотри, — тем же быстрым шёпотом велел он. — Смотри и запоминай. Ну?! Ты же мне только мешать будешь!

И Тишка покорно полез под стол, неслышно хлюпая носом. Он ещё никогда так не проклинал свою слабость и никчемушность в драке. Ну почему он такой?!

Любые мысли выветрились у него из головы, как только в прихожей что-то треснуло. Явственно щёлкнул замок. Он понял, что дверь наконец подалась, и затаился, как мышонок. Как обосравшийся мышонок. Только смотрел во все глаза. Всё-таки кухню худо-бедно освещал высившийся за окном фонарь.  
* * *

«Что будет стоить тысячи слов,  
Когда важна будет крепость руки?»  
И вот ты стоишь на берегу и думаешь: «Плыть или не плыть?»  
Мама, мы все тяжело больны.  
Мама, я знаю, мы все сошли с ума...»

Вошедший в квартиру не торопился. И у него тоже был фонарь, Тишка заметил отблески света за углом прихожей. Чужак сам, видимо, застыл на месте, только описывая круги неярким лучом. Но потом половицы скрипнули — пришелец направился в комнаты.

Из своего убежища Тишка видел ноги Тима в джинсах и потрёпанных «найках». Тот стоял совершенно неподвижно и руки держал по швам, будто на карауле.

Наконец отблески фонарика стали ярче, приближаясь, а потом прозвучал голос. Низкий, приятный и почти весёлый:

— А, вот ты где. Ну здравствуй, Тимур Ярошенко. Пятнадцать лет не виделись. Ты вырос.

И вошедший засмеялся. Засмеялся!

Тишка скрючился за табуреткой, безмолвно впитывая всё происходящее. Теперь он уже ощущал себя не мышонком, а такой же табуреткой. Ему казалось, что даже сердце у него перестало стучать.

Тим ничего не отвечал и не шевелился.

— Я тебя ждал. Специально ту развалюху, что напротив, купил за копейки. Да ты не удивлён? — хмыкнул вошедший. —Тоже знал, что я приду? Молодец. А кто я такой, знаешь?

— Конечно, — ровно проговорил Тим. — Вы мне выкололи глазки, чтоб я в шкафу варенье не нашёл, теперь я не пишу и не читаю сказки, зато я нюхаю и слышу хорошо.

Незнакомец на миг завис, как и Тишка, а потом снова громко захохотал, луч фонарика запрыгал по полу:

— Да ты юморной парень, Тимур Ярошенко! Слушай, я просто тобой горжусь! — в его хрипловатом голосе сквозило удовлетворение. — Но, чёрт возьми, ты же не только нюхать и слышать можешь! Господи, расскажи же мне! Расскажи, как ты видишь! Что видишь! Я пятнадцать лет гадал, получилось ли!

Тим наконец переступил с ноги на ногу и легко отозвался:

— Нет. Сперва вы мне расскажите, как тут всё было проделано и зачем.

— Ого! — наигранно изумился вошедший. — Торговаться будешь?

— Я вам нужнее, чем вы мне, — равнодушно пояснил Тим. — Разве нет?

— Допустим, — после паузы согласился чужак. — Присесть не предложишь?

У Тишки на миг промелькнула дикая мысль — а не выпихнуть ли на середину кухни табуретку, пока чужак не полез под стол, и внутри у него забулькал истерический смех. Но тут Тим наклонился и сам выдернул наружу один из табуретов, другим окончательно задвинув Тишку в угол. И встал прямо перед столом. Заслоняя Тишку, как мать-куропатка птенца.

— Давайте, выкладывайте, — резко приказал он. — Чаю не налью, не обессудьте, я негостеприимный.

— Ишь ты, — снова изумился пришелец. — Ладно. Спрашивай.

Он не спеша устроился на табурете, и Тишка едва не высунулся, чтобы получше вглядеться. Но у него перед носом маячил Тим, и видны были только ноги незнакомца в тёмных брюках и узконосых ботинках.

Был ли это тот «благообразный господин в костюме-тройке», о котором вспоминал следователь?

А кто же ещё?

Тишку снова затрясло.

— Что вы мне вмонтировали в мозг? — с расстановкой произнёс Тим, и незнакомец опять хохотнул:

— С места в карьер, да? А тебе что, неинтересно, кто это «мы»!

— Потом, — отрезал Тим непреклонно. — Так что же?

— Некий… чип, — помедлив, проговорил пришелец. — Ты пацан, смотрю, продвинутый, знаешь, о чём речь. Он стал частью твоего мозга и заменяет тебе глаза. Очень… своеобразно заменяет.

— Вы не представляете, насколько своеобразно, — ровно отозвался Тим, и Тишка сжался от внезапно охватившего его неизъяснимого предчувствия.

Скоро здесь снова кто-то умрёт. Вот в этой кухне, на полу, где пятнадцать лет назад корчилась в муках, тщетно пытаясь позвать на помощь, Тимкина мама.

Незнакомец подался вперёд и жадно выдохнул:

— Расскажи же! Что ты видишь? Как оно влияет на тебя? Что ты можешь?

\- Успеете, — холодно осадил его Тим. — Сначала вы. Итак, кто вы и зачем всё это проделывали?

— М-м-м… — незнакомец словно задумался, постукивая каблуком ботинка по полу. — Хорошо, я расскажу, всё равно ты никому не передашь. Как тебе известно, тогда шёл девяносто второй. Руины Совка и так далее. Под эгидой неких служб на излёте Совка и возникла наша контора. Это всё, что тебе нужно знать. Учреждение не того плана, чтобы болтать о нём… но и оно почти что кануло в Лету с разгоном Союза. Нашлись люди, в их числе был и я, которые желали сохранить площадку для невиданных доселе экспериментов. Мы оформили ИП.

— Че-го? — чувствовалось, что Тим даже оторопел.

— Да, да, — с азартом, посмеиваясь, закивал незнакомец. — Частное предпринимательство, как и повсюду. Беда была только в том, что наши работы сиюминутного барыша не приносили и приносить не могли. Хоть и были весьма перспективными. Народ начал потихонечку отваливаться… челночить по Китаям и Польшам, что само по себе смешно. А у меня как аз попёр… попёрла идея, прорыв в изучении мозговой деятельности. К тому времени я остался в конторе практически один. Но мне и это было на руку, — он чуть передохнул. Видимо, ему давно хотелось рассказать всё хоть кому-то. Покуражиться. Показать, какой он крутой.

— И? — поторопил Тим.

— И… мне требовалась практика. Подопытные. И в вашей «шанхайке» я их быстро нашёл. Всем хотелось жрать, а с этим по ту пору были трабболы, сам понимаешь. Ну и ты не поверишь, где всё это время располагалась наша контора.

— Почему же не поверю, — спокойно откликнулся Тим. — С большой вероятностью, это та котельная, где менты нашли распашонку, так? Вот только нахера вы её там оставили, на виду?

— А чип тебе не только зрение стимулировал, но и соображаловку, — после новой паузы с удовольствием резюмировал пришелец. — Да, именно так. Распашонку же я по приколу, как сейчас говорят, там развесил. Глупо, конечно, мальчишество, но хотелось их подразнить. Ментов. Я знал, что они ничего и никого не найдут. Собственно, контора всё ещё там, заброшенная. Под землёй, вторым ярусом. Она там всегда и была. Нас никто не замечал. Только когда поднялась вся эта шумиха вокруг…

— Вокруг убийства моей семьи, — бесстрастно констатировал Тим.

— А ты откуда вообще всё это узнал — про котельную и распашонку? — с досадой осведомился незнакомец. — Слушал местные байки из склепа? Люмпены с удовольствием эту историю живописуют, если им стакан налить.

— Не ваше дело, — голос Тима стал каким-то металлическим. — Почему вы убили их?

Незнакомец снова тяжело помолчал:

— Скажу начистоту. Ты поймёшь. Именно ты, ты же, считай, наполовину робот, у тебя не может быть дурных эмоций. Она не хотела мне тебя отдавать, хоть мы и договорились, и я заплатил. Маргиналка, отработанный материал. Но надо отметить, когда она тебя носила и кормила, она не пила. Девчонка же была ни бэ, ни мэ, — он махнул рукой. — Заодно я проверил действие вещества, разработанного конторой. Одна сплошная польза, короче.

— И вам нравилось смотреть, как они умирали, правда? — тихо спросил Тим. — А потом резать их ножом и представлять, как будут ломать голову менты надо всем этим. А почему вы не взяли деньги?

— Считай, что это всё была жертва Вселенной, — незнакомец явственно скривился, судя по голосу, и Тишка это почти увидел. Он и так будто воочию видел его по описанию следователя. Совершенно лысый. В очках, наверное. С длинным благообразным лицом. — Я оставил деньги и забрал тебя. Что тебе до этих дур, ты их и не знал. Да, я забрал тебя, отнёс в контору со всем твоим детским барахлом и продолжил… экспериментировать. Благодаря вживлённому чипу регенерация тканей прошла в разы быстрее. Над этим они небось тоже головы ломали, бедолаги. И… — он снова выдержал паузу. — Пришлось тебя вернуть. У меня начались некоторые проблемы, и младенец на руках был мне ни к чему. Я знал, что потом всё равно тебя найду. Или ты — меня. Так и получилось.

— Но на черепе у меня шрамов не осталось, — сказал вдруг Тим. — Как же… — и тут же оборвал себя. — Знаю. Глаза.

— Именно, — незнакомец даже руки потёр от удовольствия. Тишка увидел его сухие узкие ладони. — Чип я вживил сквозь пустую правую глазницу. Весьма просто. Я знал, что они не станут тревожить… вскрывать. Ведь всё было проделано виртуозно. Я же хирург. Нейрохирург.

— Сука ты, — равнодушно проронил Тим. — А куда ты потом девался? На пятнадцать лет?

— Грубишь, — укорил пришелец почти обиженным тоном, — Но вообще ты же детдомовский, что с тебя взять. Я… м-м…Словом, меня не было.

— Дай опять угадаю, — легко предложил Тим. Он, кажется, даже улыбнулся, судя по голосу. — Тебя закрыли. Я думаю, ты не только мою семью убил, но и ещё что-то тогда… вытворил. И большие дяди, которые вели твою вонючую контору, спохватились. И закрыли тебя. На пятнадцать лет. Чтобы ты там свои… эксперименты продолжал. И ты продолжал.

— Ох, ну ты и продуманный, — довольно засмеялся незнакомец, снова придя в хорошее настроение. — Рассудил. Умник. Ну, считай, так оно всё и было. Но я никому про тебя ничего не рассказывал, нет. Ты мой собственный дар Божий. Агнец Божий. Подарок судьбы. Ох, и дел мы с тобой наворотим, Тимур Ярошенко!

Он даже вскочил и затоптался на месте в каком-то болезненном ликовании.

«Да он же сумасшедший, вот что! — обмирая, понял Тишка. — Больной!»

— Я, может, и наворочу, — задумчиво проговорил в ответ Тим. — Наверняка. Я ещё сам себя не знаю, но узнаю обязательно. А вот ты, тварь, уже не наворотишь ничего.

Теперь голос его стал как нож. Как острие ножа, занесённого для удара.

«Тим, не надо!» — хотел было крикнуть Тишка и даже раскрыл рот, но подавился этим криком и только судорожно зажмурился.

— Ты что… ты что… — лихорадочно забормотал незнакомец, судя по звукам, отступавший к двери. — Ты… не смей. Не надо! Я тебя создал! Я же… я же твой отец! Твой биологический отец, это не… не фигура речи, клянусь тебе я не вру! Я ради эксперимента… я хотел, чтобы… — он бормотал уже что-то совсем бессвязное, захлёбываясь слюной, а потом это бормотание перешло в невнятные стоны, следом — в истошные вопли и наконец, в задыхающееся бульканье.

— Да сгори ты, — брезгливо бросил Тим.

И тогда в комнате вспыхнул пожар.

Поскольку Тишка всё ещё сидел, зажмурившись и даже спрятав лицо в ладонях, он так и не понял, как это произошло. Когда он наконец высунулся, пламя, красно-золотое, ревущее, уже взвилось, облизывая стены жадными языками чуть ли не до потолка, и Тим, нырнув под стол, ухватил обомлевшего Тишку за шиворот. И потащил к окну, через которое они влезли. Не к двери.

В коридоре Тишка едва не споткнулся о какую-то тёмно-багровую кучу, по виду напоминавшую мусорную. От неё разило дерьмом.

Это было всё, что осталось от чужака, имени которого они так и не узнали.

Кашляя и задыхаясь, они перекатились через подоконник и грохнулись прямо в спасительный куст. По двору кто-то уже заполошно бегал и вопил: «Пожар! Да чтоб вас, опять запалили!»

Тим потянул Тишку за руку, и они выбрались из куста — как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как из злополучного подъезда друг за другом выскакивают лица среднеазиатской национальности, то ли узбеки, то ли таджики, и было их очень много, человек пятнадцать. Они волокли какие-то узлы и мешки.

— Хуясе, да их в седьмой целый аул жил! — восторженно проорал кто-то рядом с Тишкой. Обернувшись, тот увидел в неясном свете наступавшего утра невысокого мужичка в одних синих трениках и в синих же татуировках.

— А вы кто такие, ребята, а? — мужик перестал лыбиться и воззрился на них с изумлением и подозрением. Потом вскинул взгляд на окно, из которого они только что выпрыгнули — оттуда вовсю валили клубы сизого удушливого дыма. — Ёпамать, так вы из пятой, что ли?

Тим успел надеть свои чёрные очки, непонятно, где они были до этого и почему не сломались во время прыжка. И безошибочно посмотрел на говорившего:

— А что?

Голос его снова был совершенно бесстрастным, и Тишка только сглотнул, вспомнив багровую вонючую кучу на полу пятой квартиры. Он в ужасе ухватил Тима за плечо:

— Давай, пошли отсюда!

— Ребята, ребята, — забормотал вдруг мужик, переводя потрясённый взгляд с одного на другого, протягивая к ним руку, но не решаясь коснуться. — Господи, не уходите, я же ничего такого… Господи, ты тот слепой пацан, у кого эта хата… которого тогда нашли… Слушайте, я никому не скажу, Христом-богом клянусь, только не уходите! Мы же… я же… столько лет… Столько лет гадали, блядь!

Издалека послышались сирены, это ехали пожарные, и они не слишком торопились на тушение догорающей руины.

— Пойдёмте ко мне, а? — хрипло взмолился мужик, взволнованно топчась на месте. — Сейчас ещё менты понаедут. Меня Серёгой зовут, я вон в том доме живу, в восемнадцатом. Пойдёмте, а? Расскажите мне… хоть что! Нинка моя вас блинами покормит, напечёт…

— Четыре двадцать утра, — невозмутимо сообщил Тим с интонацией электронного китайского будильника.

— Да похуй, — Серёга молитвенно сложил руки перед загорелой татуированной грудью с болтавшимся на ней серебряным крестиком, взирая на него, как на какого-то апостола.

И тогда Тим сделал вот что — поднял очки на лоб и вгляделся в него, стремительно бледневшего, впадинами своих зашитых глазниц.

— Пошли, — невозмутимо согласился он, возвращая очки обратно. Серёга ошалело повернулся и, спотыкаясь, направился к соседнему дому, Тим — следом, а Тишка покорно побрёл за обоими на подгибающихся ногах.

Тим, конечно, ни словом не обмолвился Серёге про смерть пришедшего в пятую квартиру убийцы. И про то, что тот вообще приходил туда — тоже. Тишка молча набивал рот блинами, испечёнными заспанной суровой женщиной в замусоленном халате. А Тим неторопливо рассказал жадно внимавшему хозяину, что, мол, в подвале их котельной всё это время существовала некая контора, ставившая эксперименты над людьми, и что его семья и он сам стали жертвами этих экспериментов. Ну, а он, мол, обладает экстрасенсорными способностями и всю эту инфу считал со стен своей бывшей квартиры. Специально за этим, мол, они с другом сюда и приехали из интерната. Видение у него такое было. Сон. Ну вот, они всё в той квартире обошли… а тут кто-то начал снаружи в дверь ломиться, взорвалось что-то, и квартира загорелась. Тогда они в окно выпрыгнули.

Серёга только ахал, матюкался и ошалело крутил головой во время этого короткого, но достаточно логичного рассказа.

— Ёпамать, в котельной? В нашей котельной? — потрясённо повторил он, когда Тим умолк и тоже принялся за блины. — Да мы с мужиками пойдём и всё там обшарим. Сами. Без ментовки. Ёпамать, мы же столько лет мозговали!

Тим неспешно кивнул:

— Может, что-то и найдёте. А мы тогда прямо сейчас на автовокзал и домой. В интернат то есть.

— А что же теперь собес с твоей хатой делать будет, — спохватился вдруг Серёга, — если она погорела с концами? Тебе ведь жилплощадь положена.

— Значит, другую дадут, — равнодушно пожал плечами Тим.

— Слушай, парень, ты мне это… адрес оставь… или номер телефона, — пробормотал Серёга, который принялся, видимо, уже напряжённо обдумывать предстоящий обыск котельной. — Я тебе отпишусь, чего тут и кого.

Тим опять кивнул и продиктовал ему номер своего мобильника. Тишка незаметно ткнул его ногой в лодыжку, но тот и ухом не повёл.

Через двадцать минут они уже стучали в дверь к дедку Геше, чтобы оставить ему ключ от общажной комнатушки. Разбуженный в такую рань дедок не обрадовался, но, получив деньги за сутки вперёд, сразу подобрел и пожелал счастливого пути.

Метро уже работало, автобусы ходили, и на автовокзале им опять повезло — рейс до Криниц отправлялся через сорок минут, и места там были.

Пока они всем этим занимались, то обменялись всего парой слов, и то лишь по делу, типа, взять ли с собой пирожков (взяли), не сходить ли перед дорогой в вокзальный сортир (сходили) и не позвонит ли Тишкина мама, пока они добираются (решили трубку не брать, а потом как-нибудь отбояриться).

— Мы же в Криницах пересядем и сразу к бабушке поедем? — робко спросил Тишка, коснувшись, Тимкиного острого локтя. — Чего ей врать будем?

— Да что-нибудь наврём, — легко отозвался Тим, — не привыкать.

Лицо его, как всегда, чуть ли не наполовину скрывалось за непроницаемыми зеркальными стёклами очков.

И тут он спросил — даже как-то робко:

— Тиш… ты меня боишься?

— Что? — Тишка сперва не поверил своим ушам, а потом разинул рот и заморгал. И тут же покраснел и разъярился так, что у него из ноздрей чуть пар не повалил. — Ты чего?! С ума сошёл?!

— Ну… я же чудовище, — быстрым полушёпотом проговорил Тим, и Тишка инстинктивно оглянулся. Но места впереди и позади них оказались пустыми. — не вертись, там никого нету, — добавил Тим устало. — И я, правда, не знаю, на что я дальше буду способен. — Я, возможно, буду, как… воспламеняющая взглядом… сила, которая способна расколоть нашу планету пополам, будто тарелку в тире.

Он снова был в состоянии цитировать прочитанное, и Тишку это совершенно нелогично успокоило.

— Похуй, — свирепо выпалил он, едва не скрежеща зубами. — Понял? Мне похуй. Раскалывай. Тоже мне, Чарлина Макги!

А Тим неловко сгрёб его в охапку и ткнулся носом в макушку. Тишка чувствовал, как гулко бьётся сердце у него под рёбрами, и сердито добавил:

— Ты просто дурак, так думать.

— Нихера, — прошептал Тим, — я очень умный. Тот мудачина сказал, что чип стимулирует мои умственные способности.

Тишка поперхнулся дрожащим смешком, и они снова помолчали.

А потом Тишка спросил:

— А что мы дальше будем делать… вообще?

— Я бы в лесу поселился, — почти без паузы рассудительно ответил Тим. — Если собес мне и вправду какую-то компенсацию даст за сгоревшую квартиру, я бы… ну, построился бы прямо в лесу. Где-нибудь. Я же там всё вижу.

— Я с тобой, — тотчас отозвался Тишка, и Тим так и ахнул:

— Ты что! Тебе учиться надо. По железу по твоему. По компам. А в лесу какие компы? И Интернета там нету и быть не может. И даже электричества!

— Я с тобой, — не слушая, сурово повторил Тишка, выныривая у него из-под локтя и глядя ему в лицо. — А насчёт компов и Интернета… посмотрим. Наука умеет много гитик.


End file.
